


Hux Doesn't Like Masks

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Because I need more characterization of these three, Fluff, I will woobify Kylo Ren and YOU CAN'T STOP ME, Kissing, Multi, OT3, shinyemoginger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux muses on his baes, the First Order, and the cruel absurdity of masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux Doesn't Like Masks

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a parallel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5646466), because TFA was really just Battle of the OT3s for me.
> 
> Much like its twin fic, this was written on my mobile at thirst AM. Keep that in mind.
> 
> -Miss Pop

Hux doesn't like masks.

They're a pandemic in the First Order, especially among their highest echelon. _Especially_ in his love life.

Phasma almost never takes hers off. Her reason being : If she orders her troopers to do something, she should do it as well, and the nameless numbers are almost never allowed to remove theirs. So, she keeps the chrome monstrosity most of the time. Morale or some such rot; the loyalty of a captain to her men, even if they are all as disposable as a drained power cell.

But on those rare occasions when they can sneak a moment, in her quarters or the communal showers, the wait becomes worth it. One never forgets a face like hers when they see it, and to be able to taste those lips--! He is a lucky man indeed.

He only partially understands why Ren wears one. He certainly doesn't need it for protection, being as powerful as he is. It isn't required for his station, nor does he wear it out of a sense of duty to his fellow soldiers like Phasma.

But Hux gets it, in a sense. Even if Ren doesn't think he does. (That's the problem with Kylo bloody Ren; he doesn't think anyone can understand him.) It's because Ren can't bear to see his own face. Can't bear to remember the man he once was. So, he covers himself up, name and body and mind, and rarely let's anyone see him.

In Hux's most humble opinion, Ren should just get over it. Move past whatever foul thing happened in his youth, and allow Hux to see that beautiful face all the time.

He's selfish, he'll admit it.

Ren only ever takes his mask off in the privacy of his quarters, or before Snoke. And in those rare occurrences, Hux can count on one hand the times he has been present (Phasma has seen his face much more often. Hux has a niggling suspicion it's because Ren feels more comfortable around the stern, yet surprisingly caring personality -- must remind him of his mother) but he still cherishes each time.

Ren is handsome. Unbearably so to Hux. Dark eyes, strong nose, bow lips, tossled hair absolutely perfect to tangle your fingers in ...but the individual parts don't equal the sum. Ren is everything Hux isn't: passionate, intense, _messy_ , and Hux is drawn to him like sparkflies to a stormfront.

He and Ren only kissed once. A shy peck of the lips, before the ( Fallen Jedi? Sith? What does Ren call himself, Hux wonders. He should look into that more) pulls away, cheeks red and eyes darting back and forth. It hasn't repeated - Ren has even said he doesn't much care for affection like that - but they still count themselves together. (And Ren is more than happy to see Hux and Phasma touch one another.) Hux smirks at the thought.

He has no illusions of who he is. Hux puts too much into his own intellect , his respect is rarely given, he's meticulous and uncaring and he has a habit of being a prude. He's also merciless (a trait one must possess in the First Order), but that certainly doesn't mean he can't feel. He simply chooses to ignore those emotions to get done what needs to be done. In essence, he's not very likable, and he appreciates those that can stand him more than he's ever likely to say.

He is loyal to the First Order. He is loyal to Ren and to Phasma, as long as they are loyal to him. He despises the Resistance and all it represents with the required level of disgust, yet...

Hux feels he should thank that one girl. It's thanks to her that Ren has finally taken off that infernal mask, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The author does NOT share Hux's opinion of stormtroopers. It just seems like something Hux would think, the conceited cheeto puff. I mean, have you SEEN his hair? That's styled sass hair. I'm 99.99% positive he's a distant relative of the original sass ginger, Obi-Wan Kenobi, because of it.


End file.
